True Heart
by GameDemonKing
Summary: Adopted from gazz uzumaki. Naruto has died and the anger force him to become a hollow, what would happen if Naruto decided to train and fight instead of eating souls taking easy way out to become stronger.


Summary: Naruto has died and the anger force him to become a hollow, what would happen if Naruto decided to train and fight instead of eating souls taking easy way out to become stronger.

Chapter 1: True heart

Most people of the world like to think of our actions as black and white, evil and good but then why is it that every thing humans do to each other is covered in dark grey. When we think of demons, we think of mindless killers who love to see people suffering but there is one question that humans have failed to stop and ask them selves. What has a demon done that a human hasn't?... NOTHING.

As a usual night in Konoha, an 8 year old blonde haired, blue eyed kid was running down the alley ways. To most people they wouldn't think much of it but to the people of Konoha, they just smirked because they knew what was going to happen to their little demon.

The little blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki had had been running for an hour or two at least. Yet no matter how far he got, these stupid people would always be behind him, calling for his blood. "Why...? Why do they always do this to me!" The blonde thought while tears were running down his face. After twenty more minutes, his legs eventually gave out in one of Konoha's training grounds, it didn't take long for him to be surrounded by the mob of villagers.

"So the demon has finally given up and accepted its fate?" Said a voice strangely familiar to Naruto, who turned his head to see Mizuki his new academy teacher, seeing as he had only just started at the academy today.

"Se-sensei?" He said in labored and frightened breaths as to what was going to happen to him.

"I'm not even going to waste my words on a filthy demon fox like you so who don't you do us all a favor and just **DIIEEE!**" Said Mizuki with a sadistic grin on his face as he charged at Naruto with a Fuma Shuriken. The other villagers were just cheering about finally killing the demon brat and getting revenge for their loved ones.

Suddenly, a silver haired Anbu stood between Naruto and Mizuki with what appeared to be lightning surrounding his right hand going directly towards Mizuki's chest. But something was off. Mizuki was still grinning.

If anyone could see the Anbu's face, they'd see the shock and horror in his eye's. Mizuki, that cowardly sniveling bitch, used a substitution jutsu to get out of harms way. But that was not what shocked the Anbu. Because right in front of him was little Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi could only watch in horror as his Sharingan eye imprinted the memory of him killing his sensei's only son in slow motion. The boy, who was always smiling and getting back up with an even bigger grin after every time the villagers tried to put him down in the dirt. But now, all he could see was a frightened little boy coughing up blood with an arm through his chest, or to be more to be more specific, his heart. Kakashi watched in despair as the brightness in the boys eyes slowly begin to dim until... they were lifeless.

Just about when everyone was going to cheer a killer intent that could match the Kyūbi no Yōko's washed over them. At the entrance of the training grounds were the Hokage and twelve Anbu guards. "ANBU... KILL EVERYONE HERE BUT KAKASHI AND **MIZUKI!** I'll deal with him myself." Hiruzen Sarutobi shouted with a murderous look in his eyes.

After all the screams and people running pleading for forgiveness was done and all the bodies collected, the Hokage and Anbu left the scene soon after. In the middle of the training grounds, there could be seen a little boy in the fetal position whimpering with a small chain attached to his chest. He cried out to the Hokage as loud as he could but his words seemed to never reach the Hokage's ears. He knew he was dead from seeing his own body but Naruto just couldn't accept it that fast and easily. One thing came to mind though, if he was dead, then why were there no other ghosts of the people who were just recently killed by the Anbu?

"I-I bet Kami wants me to suffer alone in death as well as life." Naruto sniffled. As his despair and sadness began to grow, something began to change within him. All of his emotions began to come forth; broken from the mask he'd spent eight years building as the harsh reality finally set in. He wanted to scream, to yell out and curse Kami herself for his suffering but he didn't. Blaming others was not gonna change his situation now.

"I-I'm... alone again."

Those words unlocked everything in his heart, every bad and painful emotion he ever felt in his life.

At that very second, the chain on his chest disintegrated in seconds. As Naruto fell to the floor in extreme pain, he couldn't help but think how things would have been if he had a second chance in life and screamed until he finally lost consciousness. It would be this day that anyone in the elemental countries would never see Naruto Uzumaki ever again.

To be continued

I have adopted this story from gazz uzumaki, so I hope you guys enjoy my rewrite of the story. I do apologize for my lateness but I had to do some other things and therefore, this story had been delayed for a long time. But now that I have figure out what I am going to do with the fic, there will be some new twists to this story while the fic still be hopefully as original as I can be. With the recent stuff that has happened to this site, I was furious and I was still writing my other stories. So now with things going my way, we can restart all my fics.


End file.
